Um maroto em minha vida
by Jessica de Paula
Summary: Seria acaso e não sorte, de um mundo de tantos anos, entre tantos séculos? COM MAGIA!
1. Informações

**

* * *

**

**INFORMAÇÕES**

**.: UM MAROTO EM MINHA VIDA :.**

**

* * *

**

**Autora**: Jéssica de Paula (Jeh)

**Dedicatória Especial: **Para minha super amiga Amanda, em virtude de seu aniversário de 18 anos (13/09/2009). Olha só, já pode ser presa não é amiga? Obrigada por se essa pessoa tão especial e prestativa. Tudo de bom sempre!

**Dedicatória Secundária: **Para minha irmã que gentilmente emprestou seu nome (quase me espancou para ter uma personagem). Hanna, Arnon, Lay e AnaRafa, meus arquitetos que me aturam todo o santo dia! Matheus Lôbo (meu lindo), Caroline, Camila, Matheus Palmeira, Ane e Lipe, minhas maiores saudades!

**Shippers? **Tenho minhas dúvidas, ainda não resolvi, mas daqui para o final...

**Classificação: **Bem, cada um é responsável por aquilo que lê. Não contém cenas NC-17, mas também não garanto que não saiam alguns palavrões. Quem nunca falou que atire a primeira pedra!

**Gênero: **Tudo junto e misturado, mas o romance e comédia prevalecem.

**Personagens:**

Lily Marie Evans, Alice Jane Hoop, Camile (Miley) Bianor, Lorens Guaraldi, Luisa Campbell, Eleonor (Ellie) Capretz, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus John Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Dougie Marback e outros não tão importantes.

**Notas:**

*** Harry Potter **pertence a JK. Sem fins lucrativos.

* Fanfic Tradicional, ou seja, com magia.

* Minha disponibilidade de tempo não é das maiores, mas como é a Amanda, vou tentar postar com certa frequencia (Arquitetura é um curso cheio -.-)

* Narrações no POV da Lils, mas, ocasionalmente, outras pessoas podem vir a narrar, inclusive, eu.

* ''---------------------------------------------- " Muda a cena

"----------------------------------------------- + _Nome" _Próxima narração.

Espero que gostem e comentem, beijos

_Jeh_!


	2. Prólogo

**

* * *

**

PRÓLOGO

* * *

_Então, tem dias que eu fico parada, perdida no tempo com pensamentos noutro lugar, outra galáxia, mas não importa o quão longe eles vão, sempre voltam para o mesmo lugar. Sempre voltam para você._

_Ainda bem que você vive comigo, porque senão, como seria essa vida? Sei lá... Não consigo imaginar, não é normal. Eu não saberia viver sem o seu sorriso entusiasmado, as conversas bobas e sua acidez tão doce. Nos dias frios que estamos juntos, nos abraçamos no conforto de amar, amar. __Se há dores, tudo fica mais fácil, pois o seu rosto silencia e faz parar toda a angústia. As flores que me manda são, de fato, as mais lindas, do nosso cuidado e entrega._

_Os meus beijos sem os seus não seriam os mesmos, não seriam docemente apaixonados e, ao mesmo tempo, sedentos de um desejo recíproco. Os dias chegariam sem paixão, sem toda a emoção de amar, e eu seria um vazio sem o teu corpo junto ao meu. Existe sempre a mágica, é como se fosse o primeiro beijo, a primeira vez, o encanto não se acaba._

_Então o que seria de nós nessa vida, senão amar?_

_Seria acaso e não sorte, de um mundo de tantos anos, entre tantos séculos... Que sorte a nossa, não? Entre tantas paixões... Nosso encontro: nós dois, esse amor inacabável._

_Lily Marie Evans._

_

* * *

_

**Nota da Autora:**

O prólogo é bem pequeno, mas o resto da fic não. Ainda não tenho certeza de quantos capítulos, mas não vai ser pequena.

Beijos, comentem..

_Jeh_


	3. Exmouth

**Nota da Autora: **Ignorem todos os erros grotescos de português.

* * *

'_Os velhos desconfiam da juventude porque foram jovens.'_

_**William Shakespeare**_

* * *

---------------------------

**Exmouth**

--------------------------

Olá, muito prazer, eu sou Lily Marie Evans. Tenho dezesseis anos (prestes aos dezessete), um metro e sessenta e dois de altura. Minha pele é pálida, quase translúcida, com algumas sardas no meu rosto. Não gosto muito delas, são bem bizarras na minha opinião, mas já diz o ditado 'gosto é que nem bunda, cada um tem o seu' têm pessoas que insistem em dizer que é o meu 'charme'. Meu cabelo é rebelde, extremamente incompreendido e indeciso, dias lisos e outros, bem... alguma coisa inomeável que normalmente parece uma vassoura vermelha. Sim, eu sou ruiva e meus olhos são verde-esmeralda.

Eu estudo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, estou prestes a cursar o sétimo ano. É tradição dos alunos do último ano de todas as escolas de magia do mundo passar as férias em Exmouth, uma cidadezinha litorânea no sudoeste da Inglaterra. Quinze dias de muitas festas, sol, bebidas (embora não beba) e bruxos de nossa idade. Incrível, mas o mais incrivel é suas melhores amigas irem e você ficar em casa assistindo e chupando dedo durante as férias. Injusto, não? Eu diria que é suicidio social.

A sala de jantar de minha casa era mediana, de paredes em um tom ocre claro onde, em uma delas, jazia um grande quadro de uma paisagem que parecia ser de séculos atrás (mamãe era uma fanática por artes). O aparador de madeira escura, em estilo colonial comportava um grande vaso com rosas vermelhas e dois castiçais de vidro e uma foto da família. No centro da sala, uma grande mesa de madeira, igual a do aparador, com o trabalhos delicados esculpidos comportavam oito pessoas. Mamãe e eu colocavamos a mesa para o jantar daquela noite, onde teríamos a 'honra' de receber o 'adorável' namorado de minha irmã.

Petunia era três anos mais velha que eu, cursava direito na universidade de Cambridge. Era muito alta, magra e também pálida o que lhe dava uma aparencia de doente, portadora de disturbios alimentares. Seu rosto tinha uma forma cavalar, muito séria e amarga. Os cabelos, sem um corte moderno, eram lisos de um tom castanho escuro, quase preto, era muito comprido e quase sempre se mantiam em tranças ou rabos de cavalo. Seus olhos ranzinzos tinham a íris acastanhada também.

- Mãe? – Pedi a atenção dela por uns instantes, ela se ocupava em arrumar os talheres de forma impecável. Eu pretendia obter uma resposta definitiva de meus pais. Eu não conseguia entender porque tanta complicação para dizer um 'sim'.

- Sim, Lily? – Ergueu a cabeça.

O barulho estridente da porta a alertou que seu querido genro acabara de chegar. Ela olhou para mim e soltou um suspiro, daqueles que desiste de alguma coisa.

- Lily... – Começou tentando manter a calma. – Você não está pronta.

Olhei para o meu corpo, procurando por algum sinal de nudez, mas constatei que eu estava vestida.

- Eu estou pronta. – Afirmei como se fosse o óbvio.

Mamãe me olhou de cima a baixo novamente e lançou aquele olhar reprovador e de ameaça. Bufei irritada. Qual o problema com minha saia jeans branca, regata preta e rasteira? Só iriamos jantar com o legume e seus pais.

- Tudo bem, eu vou colocar meu vestido de gala. – Revirei os olhos e, resmungando, subi as escadas para meu quarto.

Subi as escadas sem pressa alguma, irritada por não conseguir puxar o assunto sobre a viagem. Encaminhei-me para a última porta do corredor: meu quarto. Havia sofrido modificações recentemente, estava tão harmonioso desde então.

As paredes de um verde muito claro e toda a mobilia eram brancas. Minha cama (com uma cabeceira estilo criado-mudo, lá possuia um abajur e uma foto tirada em Hogwarts), ficava na quina, entre a parede da janela e a parede com três prateleiras compridas, nelas jaziam meus livros, porta-retratos e alguns bichos de pelúcia que ganhei. Em frente a única janela, que tinha um tamanho razoavel e uma persiana branca, estava uma pequena mesa de estudos e na parede perpendicular a janela e paralela a da prateleira, tinha um grande guarda-roupa embutido.

Abri o guarda-roupa e fiquei a observar minhas opções. Oh, eu precisava de uma renovação de look urgente. Depois de meia hora a pensar, decidi que não fazia diferença no que eu ia vestir, Petunia iria me chamar de 'aberração' na frente de todos do mesmo jeito.

Ela não falava que eu era uma bruxa, lógico, até porque, isso a causava muita vergonha. Então, para seus amigos e conhecidos, simplesmente, eu possuia alguma espécie de disturbio mental. Ao retornar do banheiro, trajando um vestido preto na altura do joelho e um saltinho baixo, vi que minha coruja, Peggie, me aguardava pacientemente na janela com uma carta no bico.

- Obrigada, Peggie. – Murmurrei acariciando-a.

"_Lily!_

_Ei, você já resolveu o que diabos irá fazer nessas férias? Já notou que falta uma semana para Exmouth?Precisamos saber se você irá, afinal, temos que descobrir quem irá dividir o quarto conosco. Miley e eu esperamos pelo 'sim' imediato. Saudades,_

_Alice Hoop'_

Pelo jeito, eu não iria para Exmotuh. Uma sensação de desespero invadiu o meu quarto, sentia que iria chorar a qualquer momento. O que seria da minha vida sem essa viagem? Quais experiências de adolescente normal eu contaria para meus netos? Livros e exames? Estou tendo uma crise existencial _daquelas_. Não é drama, eu juro que não é, afinal, qual adolescente bruxo não estaria tendo um treco quando seus pais não te deixam ir para o paraíso? Pois é, ninguém normal estaria.

- Aberração! – Petunia adentrou no meu quarto sem permissão me tirando de meus devaneios.

- Claro, pode entrar. – Revirei os olhos.

- Está todo mundo te esperando! – Começou a berrar. – Você se acha muito importante não, para deixar todos esperando você resolver descer? Eu realmente não faço questão da sua presença lá embaixo, tão pouco nessa casa sua sangue-ruim, mas já que minha mãe faz tanta questão, faça o favor de remover sua traseira gorda desta cama e ir lá se comportar como uma pessoa normal.não faça graçinhas Lily, ou você vai se ver comigo!

Eu ficava impressionada com a delicadeza dela. Dei de ombros, não me interessava em agradar Petunia, tão pouco sua futura família. Guardei a carta sob o olhar irritado dela e passei pela porta sem dizer palavra alguma. '_Não dê uma surra em Petunia, Lily, você __ainda__ quer viajar' _Eu repetia mentalmente várias vezes a fim de me convencer que realmente não valia apena enchê-la de socos ou uma azarração.

- Desculpem minha querida irmã, perdeu-se no tempo ao tentar ficar a altura de nossos convidados. – Petunia anunciou no pé da escada, com ar solene. Quase vomitei com tanta falsidade. Dei um dos meus sorrisos amarelos e forçados, novamente, me segurei para não soltar minha lingua grande.

Walter Dursley era um ser tão imprestável quanto minha irmã, seus pais também não pareciam ser as melhores pessoas do mundo. É, deve ser de família e me causa medo pensar como serão os filhos desses dois. Ele, diferente de 'Petty' tem _muita _carne, aliás, diriq que muita gordura. Seu rosto era arredondado, de olhos pequenos e castanhos e uma expressão de nerd retardado. Walter me lembrava um leitão vestido com roupas bregas. Tentei não rir com meu pensamento.

Sentamos a mesa e mamãe serviu o jantar. Consegui me distrair com facilidade durante a refeição cheia de conversas sobre o mundo real, mas eu só conseguia pensar na viagem, quer dizer, se eu a faria. Estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que mal toquei na comida, será que uma greve de fome resolveria o assunto? Na altura da sobremesa, ao me servir do pudim de chocholate (eu precisava de glicose) escutei um cochicho da Sra. Dursley para Petunia.

- Não quero ser indelicada, mas ela é adotada, não é? - Revirei os olhos, completamente indignada. Só porque eu era a única ruiva da família, não significava que eu era adotada. Mais uma vez, fui tomada pela racionalidade e mantive-me em silêncio.

As dez, nossa visita tomou o caminho de casa com a promessa de um novo jantar, contudo, na residência deles. Minha querida irmã, após fechar a porta se arrastou até as escadas e subiu sem se quer se oferecer para retirar a mesa. Suspirei, sobraria para mim.

Antes que gritos histéricos com meu nome invadissem a casa, peguei uma bandeja e fui recolher os pratos para levá-los até a cozinha.

- Onde está sua irmã? – Perguntou minha mãe juntando-se a mim.

- Subiu. – Bufei.

- Petunia, sempre tão dificil. – Mamãe resmungou para si própria. Era a minha chance.

- Hum... mãe?

- Sim, Lily. – Emplihava os pratos.

- Já tem a minha resposta? – Ela não respondeu, resolvi pressionar. – Sobre a viagem? Exmouth?

- Lily, eu já disse que o problema é o seu pai. – E apontou para o homem gordo que assistia futebol na televisão da sala. Ele era sempre tão chato!

- Eu nunca fiz nada de errado! – Resmunguei. – Parece até que se eu for, vou voltar dependente de coisas ilicitas e grávida.

- Lily... – Ela suspirou, eu não sabia dizer se por causa de meu discurso melodramático ou pelo tópico repetido pelo menos mil vezes ao dia.

- Ah, por favor! – Reclamei. – É tão importante para minha vida social passar as férias tostando no sol com outros bruxos! Sabe quando eu vou ter outra oportunidade como essa? Jamais! Vou ser uma pessoa frustrada que entrará em depressão e isso será péssimo. Então o que custa abrir a boca para gesticular um simplório 'sim'?

- Vou ver o que eu posso fazer. - Ótimo! Dei um sorriso que mostrava toda a minha arcada dentária.

- Obrigada, mãe! – Pulei em seu pescoço e a enchi de beijos.

Depois de ajudá-la a lavar a louça, dei-lhe um beijo no rosto e fui até a sala dar boa noite a meu pai. Assim feito, subi as escadas e me encaminhei para meu quarto. Liguei o aparelho de som bem baixinho, deixei a iluminação mais baixa e fui tomar um banho. Responderia a carta de Alice depois.

Passei quarenta minutos debaixo da ducha quente, quando senti meus musculos relaxados o suficiente, enrolei-me em uma toalha e fui secar os cabelos.

Ao voltar para o quarto larguei-me em minha cama e peguei um livro na prateleira '_O morro dos ventos uivantes', _já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu já o lera. Acabei adormecendo em uma posição nada confortável.

Não sei quanto tempo se passara, mas minhas costas doíam, abri os olhos praguejando por não ter me deitado imediatamente. Apesar da persiana, percebi que ainda era noite, soltei um bocejo longo e coloquei-me de pé. Fui até a cozinha pegar um copo com água, larguei-me no balcão, sonolenta, fiquei a pensar.

Escutei um barulho de folhas em movimento e, certamente, aquilo não era efeito sonoro produzido pelo vento. Lamentei-me por não estar com minha varinha ou puder fazer uso dela. Peguei uma faca na gaveta e fiquei em posição de ataque. Eu não seria presa 'foi em légitima defesa', eu pensei.

Com muito medo, arrastei-me até a porta de vidro que levava aos jardins do fundo, com a mão livre apertei o botão do interruptor e lancei um grito histérico ao ver duas figuras humanas materializadas na minha frente.

- Shiiiiiiiiii! – Pediram unissonas.

Parei estática e constantei que eram Alice e Miley, minhas duas companheiras de quarto em Hogwarts.

- O que diabos vocês estão fazendo? – Perguntei severa.

- Fazendo uma visita. – Alice abriu um sorriso.

- Vocês fazem ideia de que horas são? – Mantia minha posição com a faca erguida.

- Na verdade, sim. – Miley respondeu dando de ombros. – Não temos culpa se você mora tão longe.

- Mas... – Eu fiz uma careta.

- Abaixa a arma, Lily. – Miley pediu olhando desconfiada para a lâmina.

- Ah, claro. – Virei-me para colocá-la no balcão. – Podem entrar. – As convidei, mesmo sendo obvio que elas deveriam entrar.

Alice Jane Hoop era a baixinha mais irritante e adorável que eu conhecia neste mundo. Era extremamente meiga com seus um metro e cinquenta e cinco de altura, somados com um guarda-roupa que parecia ter saído diretamente de uma loja de bonecas. Sua pele era tão pálida quanto a minha, seu rosto era bem arredondado com bochechas macias. Seus cabelos gozam de uma cuidado incrivel, tinha tonalidade castanha escura e se encontravam na altura dos ombros, lisos com uma franja na altura das sobrancelhas. Os olhos azuis piscina tinham um brilho infantil que junto ao seu sorriso a tornava extremamente doce e feminina.

- Casa legal. – Disse ela sorrindo.

- Obrigada, mas como vocês pretendiam se infiltrar em minha casa? – Era uma boa pergunta.

- Eu sugeri tentar as janelas, mas Alice disse que seria melhor usar a porta.

Camile (Miley) Bianor, era minha outra melhor amiga. Seu senso de humor peculiar e ideias anormais a tornavam uma pessoa incrivel, embora, por vezes, conseguisse ser tão irritante quanto Alice quando tinha razão. A mais alta do trio, tinha um metro e sessenta e oito de altura, era dotada de um pouco de melanina, sua pele morena bem clara era linda. Nunca se importou muito com seus cabelos, mas, ainda assim, eram bonitos. Longo de raiz lisa com várias ondulações, que davam um ar de 'cabelos ao vento'. A cor era castanho claro, com algumas mechas queimadas, a linda íris de seus olhos eram verdes com um tom levemente caramelado.

- Mas, eu disse a ela que poderiamos errar a janela e ver coisas inadequadas. – Alice informou que discordava plenamente da idéia de Miley.

- Oh... – Foi a única coisa que eu me atrevi a dizer. – Então, a que devo a visita?

- Você demorou a responder a nossa carta, então, achamos que seria o certo aparecer para saber se você estava viva... Ah e também porque estamos com saudades. – Alice falou, como de costume, muito rápido.

- Claro, claro. – Concordei com a cabeça, prendendo o riso. – Vamos subir, vocês dormem aqui.

Fui seguida pelas duas, Alice não se cansava de tagarelar sobre os milhares que quadros existentes na parede de minha casa. As larguei no meu quarto e fui providenciar dois sacos de dormir para ambas.

- É tão arrumado. – Camile comentou lunática quando cheguei ao meu quarto.

- Hum... – Não sabia se isso era uma critica ou elogio, portanto, dei de ombros.

- Então, você já sabe se irá viajar? – Alice perguntou enfiando-se no saco.

- Ainda não. – Bufei.

- Qual é Lily! – Miley exclamou. Alice e fizemos um 'shiiiii' uníssono. – Desculpem, mas falta uma semana e, se você não for, ficaremos dividindo o quarto com duas desconhecidas! Percebe que uma já será ruim, imagina duas!

- Hei, a culpa não é minha!

- Lógico que é. Você não sabe persuadir seus pais. – Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente, reprovando meu desempenho. – Você é muito sem graça, não será o mesmo sem você.

Ficamos em silêncio, perdidas em nossos devaneios. Meus pensamentos voaram milhas de distância... _Ele_.

- Vocês têm que me prometer que vão cuidar dele para mim. – Falei do nada.

- Ãhn? Cuidar de quem? – Lice ergueu a sobrancelha.

- De quem, Lice? – Miley revirou os olhos, como se não fosse óbvio. – James, é claro. – Limitei-me apenas em concordar com a cabeça.

- Ah sim... – A baixinha riu. – Não se preocupe, mandaremos um relatório.

- Não vou passar as minhas férias de babá do James, Lily. – Miley falou e imediatamente Alice a beliscou. – Hei! – Esfregou o braço onde Alice a beslicara. – Imagina só, vigiar James em Exmouth! Ele não é a pessoa mais racional deste mundo, quer dizer, ele é um idiota. Então junte três idiotas, bebidas e muitas garotas. Lil, você não é ingenua a pensar que ele não fará _muito_ o uso da cabeça de baixo, não é? Por favor, me diga que não. Ah, sem contar que isso é uma missão impossível, eu sou uma adolescente não a 007.

- Miley, você sabe ser cruel. – Disse incredula com tanta sinceridade.

- Não sou, isso é realismo. Sem contar que "O que se faz em Exmouth, fica em Exmouth". É um fato, conforme-se. – Complementou sua teoria.

- Obrigada, agora eu estou bem mais tranquila em deixá-lo ir. – Resmunguei.

Certo, eu sei que estou sendo neurótica e que não tenho motivos nem o direito de estar tendo um treco, mas se colocando em meu lugar, não é dificil não surtar quando _ele _vai para Exmouth. Para deixar bem claro, aquele lugar é considerado o mesmo que ' A Terra dos Pecados'.

James Potter. Bem, por onde começar? Ele é um lindo, um pedaço de mal caminho, um Deus Adónis. _Tá Lils, já chega. _Possui um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura, uma pele morena clara (que esbanja saúde) e músculos bem definidos, privilegiados graças ao Quadribol, mas não é aquela coisa feia que parece ser artificial. Seu cabelo é castanho escuro e sempre está em desordem, como se acabasse de descer de uma vassoura, um verdadeiro charme eu diria. Seus olhos são tom chocolate e usa óculos de armação redonda, um ar intelectual ao rebelde. Eu não sei como me sinto em relação a ele, sim, é muito dificil!

James sempre vivia me dando mole, me convidando para sair, mas eu sempre me senti muito insegura em relação a ele, afinal, um maroto super popular do time de quadribol e eu uma nerd de cabelos cor de fogo. Era muito estranho todo aquele interesse em mim, não é? Então, nunca aconteceu nada, eu não gostava do tipo de garotas que ele andava, não queria ser comparada com elas. Meu sentimento por James, nunca passou do anonimato.

Tentei ficar com outras pessoas que não tinha uma fama tão ruim pelo castelo. Namorei Amos Diggory por alguns meses, contudo, tenho até naúseas de lembrar o quão chiclete e meloso ele era. Eu o chamava de 'doce', mas Miley, com sua má lingua, costumava dizer _'Não, Lils, ele não é um doce... É a confeitaria inteira'. _Felizmente, descobri que ele não era a metade de minha laranja.

James sempre teve muitas namoradas, normalmente eram bem mais novas que ele. Somos 'amigos', eu acho, na falta de um termo melhor que 'conhecidos' e menos importante que 'namorados'.. É a palavra que melhor se encaixa.

Esquecemos do assunto e depois de por os assuntos em dia fomos dormir. Acordei na manhã seguinte com o sol incomodando meus olhos. Me estiquei em minha cama e olhei para baixo. Miley e Alice já estavam de pé.

Depois de fazer minha higiene matinal desci as escadas correndo ao ouvir um grito histérico de Alice que vinha da cozinha.

Me deparei com ela sob o balcão, quicando feito uma doninha, enquanto Miley fazia gestos e sibilava para que ela fizesse silêncio. Meu dalmata '_Duque' _estava de pé latindo para Alice.

- Duquinho, venha para a mamãe. – Eu chamei melosa e Alice desceu do balcão.

- Inho? – Perguntou incredula. – Isto pode ser chamado no diminutivo? - Bem, Duque é muito grande, tão grande, que em pé é quase da altura de Alice.

- O que você fez com ele? – Perguntei de cara amarrada.- Ele está assustado!

- O que eu fiz? – Repetiu abismada. – Eu estou quase me cagando de medo, e eu que fiz alguma coisa?

- Não seja dramática, Alice. – Miley revirou os olhos rindo. – Bom dia, Lils.

- Bom dia, meninas. – Sorri. - Oh, você estava preparando o café.

- É, quer panquecas? – Camile abriu um sorriso que lhe revelavam todos os dentes incrivelmente brancos.

- Obrigada, só um instante. – Levei Duque para sua casinha e voltei cantarolando. – Vamos levá-lo para passear, não vamos?

- Passear? – Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Qual é, Lils, você pode colocar uma sela e sair cavalgando.

Miley engasgou-se com sua panqueca e teve uma crise de tosse.

- Haha. – Revirei os olhos. – Muito engraçado, Alice.

Mamãe acordou e saudou as meninas com um sonoro 'bom dia' seguido de um abraço em cada uma, ela gostava bastante das duas, mas não conseguiu conter a cara de surpresa com ma visita tão matinal.

- Sentiram muita saudade. – Eu disse respondendo as perguntas mentais de minha mãe.

- É verdade. – Alice balançou a cabeça sorrindo. – Também queríamos saber se ela ia viajar conosco, já que ela andava ignorando nossas cartas.

- Ah. – Mamãe revirou os olhos. – Seu pai não quer.

- Ah, tia! – Miley resmungou. – Está comigo, está com Merlin!

Minha mãe riu. Nessas horas, eu tinha dúvidas se Miley tinha alguma espécie de juízo naquela cabeça.

- Mas, eu consegui convencê-lo a deixar você ir. – Falou triunfante.

Camile, Alice e eu saltamos em um abraço coletivo em minha mãe. Ela era tão incrivel!

- Tia, a senhora é simplesmente demais! – Alice mantia seu sorriso 'eu tenho trinta e dois dentes'.

- Eu deixei, mas é para seguir minhas ordens. – Falou severa e olhou para as duas. – Vocês deveriam segui-las também.

- Ahn... Certo. – Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha, incerta.

- Não bebam alcool, não usem drogas e usem camisinha, na verdade, de preferência, é melhor não terem motivos para usarem. Não vão a banheiros ou saiam sozinhas, adem em grupo. Não deixem copos sob a mesa e depois de sair os bebam. Não durmam tarde, alimentem-se e não se esqueçam de mandar notícias.

- Pode deixar, eu cuidarei dela. – Miley falou com um ar sério que convenceu minha mãe.

Após o café da manhã cheio de conversas empolgadas da viagem debaixo de um olhar de inveja de Petunia e de má vontade de meu pai, subimos para meu quarto para fazermos planos.

- Preciso ligar para Dan, ele vai adorar saber disso! – Miley falou super empolgada.

Daniel Jones era o namorado de Camile. Estavam juntos há três anos, eu não conseguia imaginar um casal mais lindo que eles. Era super alto, moreno claro, rosto tipico de galã de filme norte-americano. Seus cabelos lisos e compridos (altura no ínicio da nuca) eram castanhos claros e os olhos eram verdes quase azuis. Havia terminado Hogwarts no ano passado.

- Claro. – Indiquei o telefone com a cabeça.

- Elefone? – Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Telefone, Alice. – Miley não tinha muita paciência com a falta de conhecimento de Lice sobre o mundo trouxa. – Faz ligações, aperta o número de outra pessoa e ela atende, entende?

- Ah, isso é um telefetone? – Apontou para o aparelho.

- Telefone, Alice! – Miley e eu exclamamos unissonas.

Alice e eu fomos passear com Duque enquanto Miley conversava com seu namorado. Passeamos pelo bairro e eu ficava explicando como funcionava o mundo sem magia. Quando deduzimos que ela já poderia ter terminado a conversa, voltamos para casa e, consequentemente, para meu quarto.

Encontramos uma Miley sentada na cama, com os joelhos flexionados, puxados para si em um abraço. Seus cabelos lhe cobriam a face.

- Miley? – Alice perguntou receosa.

- O que é? – Sua voz saiu falha, estava chorando.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei eu preocupada.

- Nada, não quero falar sobre isso. – Ergueu a cabeça e foi para o banheiro de meu quarto, deixando Alice e eu com cara de interrogação.

- O que você acha que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou com aquela de quem não entendia.

- Bem... – Suspirei. – Eu não sei. – Era melhor não especular.

Saiu do banheiro quase uma hora depois, tinha se maqueado e sorria. A olhamos intrigadas, mas ela limitou-se a responder:

- Continuo sem querer falar sobre isto. – Cortou qualquer ideia que tinhamos de enchê-la de perguntas. – A proposito, Lils, você precisava enviar uma coruja para a agencia de viagens.

- Oh, sim.

O dia com minhas duas visitantes fora bastante agradável. Ficamos a comer besteiras e a conversar potoca o tempo inteiro. À noite, as duas foram embora após o jantar. Fui para meu quarto tomar um banho para dormir.

Durante o banho quente fiquei pensando sobre o comportamento estranho de minha amiga. Tudo bem, ela era estranha, mas não tão assim. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Coloquei um roupão e fui pegar o aparelho telefonico. No terceiro toque.

- Alô?

- Dan? – Perguntei incerta se deveria estar fazendo o que estava. – Sou eu, Lily.

- Ah, Lils. Vai bem?

- Sim e você?

- Sempre vou. – Revirei os olhos.

- Tem certeza? Não aconteceu nada? – Houve um silencio. – Ein?

- Miley e eu acabamos. – Disse por fim.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊS ACABARAM!? – Não contive o berro.

- Ela vai viajar.

- E daí? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não quero ganhar acessórios na cabeça.

- Não seja ridiculo. – Bufei. – Ela não te trairia.

- Lils, eu sei como funciona Exmouth. – Fez uma pausa breve. – Eu não quero que ela se sinta mal por não ter aproveitado ou que tenha culpa por ter-me traido.

- Dan... – Disse depois de algum tempo. – Sabe o que isso parece?

- Não.

- Que você a traiu na sua viagem e não quer que aconteça o mesmo.

- Er... É.

- É o quê? – Fiquei confusa.

- Eu, bem... Eu fiquei com outra garota na viagem, quer dizer, mais que uma, mas eu estava bebado, tem um desconto por isso? Eu juro que não queria, mas era muito forte, só lembro que fiquei com ela porque tiraram foto.

- Você é um idiota. – Soltei o ar dos pulmões com força.

- Eu não queria, de verdade. – Tentou se justificar.

- Não quero saber, Daniel, o que você fez foi horrível. – Certo, não era legal julgar as outras pessoas, mas essa é a desculpa mais velha que a fome 'estava bebado'. Panaca. – Preciso desligar.

Irritada o bastante com a idiotice masculina fui me deitar.

* * *

**Olá!**

Eu deveria estar fazendo o meu trabalho de projeto 1, contudo, estava com vontade de escrever. Certamente, passarei a madrugada acordada fazendo a montanha de trabalhos que eu tenho, mas isso é irrelevante.

Espero que agrade, estou tentando fazer o melhor possivel, não sei se vou demorar, mas reviews certamente ajudam muito.

Beijos

_Jeh!_


End file.
